


Октоберфест!

by UsagiToxic



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Team Fortress 2, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Beer, Crossover, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Humor, Oktoberfest, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мутант, сумасшедший учёный, и пачка наёмников приехали на праздник, выпить десяток-другой литров пива. И правда, что могло пойти не так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Октоберфест!

Эрик Леншерр больших сборищ людей не любил. Точнее, он вообще не любил людей, но пиво... к сожалению ему пока не попадались мутанты, чья способность заключалась бы в том, чтобы сделать в нужное время пару кружечек холодного свежего пивка. И повелитель магнитных полей много бы отдал, чтобы с таким чудом познакомиться. Поэтому приходилось терпеть толпу. А ещё ему нравилась мысль, что столько людишек ходят на волосок от своей смерти, и лишь он - Магнето - может решить, кому из них и как умереть. Но он сегодня добрый и милостивый. Поэтому пусть эти отродья живут. Пока живут. Мутант сделал ещё глоток и решил, что пивоваров и виноделов надо оставить. Потому что пиво варить - не города крушить. 

Хэви искал подходящее место, чтобы устроиться с подносом пива. Кружку себе - кружки друзьям. Вообще-то официально на мероприятие был приглашен только он - приглашен Медиком с бодрым «ЭТО ЖЕ ОКТОБЕРФЕСТ, МОЙ БОЛЬШОЙ РУССКИЙ ДРУГ», но как-то так приключилось, что пошёл слух, пошёл два, и вот они здесь. Правда, даже он не был уверен насчёт Спая и Пиро, но по поводу этих двух никто никогда не был ни в чем уверен... да и если их здесь нет, это лишь к лучшему.

Свободное местечко оказалось около одинокого старика, от которого всех словно магнитным (ха!) полем отшвырнуло. Не вдаваясь в философские мысли по поводу пенсий и прочего (он и так знал, что в этих ваших Эуропах пенсионерам куда лучше живется), он подошел к Леншерру, указал на свободное место и спросил у него с доброй улыбкой и русским акцентом:  
\- Не занято?

Чего, Хэви, правда, не знал, так это того, что что-то странное позади старика - это не тень, не декорация, и не манекен. Это Снайпер занял место-позицию так, чтобы никто не видел. А вот он всех видел. Особенно головы.

Магнето поднял взгляд:  
\- Свободно. 

Ещё один здоровяк. Куча мышц... и странный акцент. Где-то он такой слышал? И этот акцент ему понравился. Может, поэтому он и ляпнул «свободно», хотя хотел больше всего насладиться пивом в одиночку? Но слово не воробей - суп не сваришь. 

\- Спасибо, - ответил персонаж со всё такой же доброй (и, может, на вид слегка глуповатой) улыбкой, приземляясь неподалеку от Эрика Леншерра. Он очень старался не сильно врываться в его личное пространство, но когда в тебе так много, а в перспективе здесь будет ещё восемь (плюс-минус двое) мужчин... но он старался!

\- Ай, - мрачно и не слишком эмоционально отозвалось темное пространство, которое нечаянно задел Хэви.

\- Снайпер! Ты уже занял! - радостно поприветствовал соратника Хэви, вытаскивая его поближе - сейчас у него вообще было очень хорошее настроение.

\- Ага, - ответил австралиец, подтягивая к себе кружку. - Выслеживал одного французского гадёныша.

\- Я тоже его не видел, - подтвердил здоровяк. Он и правда не видел сегодня Спая. 

Магнето хотел отодвинуться от детины, но удержался. А через секунду пожалел, что согласился усадить его за стол - количество незваных собутыльников начало увеличиваться, а жизненный опыт Эрика подсказывал, что это не предел. 

\- Могу я узнать, откуда вы родом? У вас старинные акценты, - сам Эрик говорил чисто, хотя чуткое ухо и могло уловить несколько особенностей, способных выдать его национальность и возраст... 

Наемники повернули головы к старику - они не ожидали ни внимания к ним, ни вопроса. Первым отреагировал Снайпер:  
\- Я из страны диких кенгуру, пауков-часовщиков, и просто места, где всё хочет тебя убить. Может, мы там и отстали от жизни, раз мой акцент можно назвать старинным. Интересно, достаточно старинный, чтобы можно было сдать в ломбард?..

\- А я из России, - ответил Хэви, пожав плечами и не став выделываться. Он вообще заочно уже очень дружелюбно относился к старику.

\- В общем, страны похожи, только там вместо кенгуру медведи, - он чуть сдул пену с пива. Несмотря на несерьезность, Снайпер говорил с прямо-таки кирпичным лицом, разве что легкая улыбка скользила. - А сами вы из каких мест? Коренной?..

Магнето кивал, слушая ответы. Австралийский вариант английского акцента он слышал ох как давно, а вот русский... тоже давно. И он проникся им, видя, как убивают тех, кто убил его родителей. Здоровяк сразу стал казаться как-то роднее.

\- Я местный, можно и так сказать. Но после войны я уехал отсюда. А теперь вот вернулся - вроде как евреев тут больше не уничтожают в газовых камерах. 

При этом Эрик скромно умолчал, что теперь и сам бы мог уничтожить кого угодно. 

\- Но ваше здоровье, - и он поднял кружку.

Наемники подняли кружки в ответ, но отпил только Снайпер, который принял информацию к сведению и теперь вот задумался, раз уж эта французская сволочь наверняка здесь, не найти ли новое применение Банкате...

А вот Хэви явно задумался. Мысли бродили в основном по поводу соотечественников... спец по большим пушкам не выступал на стороне СССР никогда. Но признавал её роль, несмотря на всю американскую пропаганду. Возможно, подбирал слова - ну паршиво было у него с английским, что поделать. 

\- Не уничтожают, - кивнул он, продолжая улыбаться - разве что чуть печальнее.

\- А где Саша? - вдруг с каким-то озадаченным видом спросил Снайпер.

\- Доктор сказал, что она маленькая. Но... - Хэви поозирался по сторонам. - Тут тоже есть маленькие.

\- Ну, «доктор» (сказано это было с нарочным немецким акцентом) прав - мелким здесь скучновато будет, - австралиец как-то совсем ехидно улыбнулся.

\- А вы здесь совсем один? - обратился Хэви к Леншерру. Достаточно внезапно.

Смысл диалога между собутыльниками (точнее, сокружечниками) Магнето не понял, но да и чёрт с этим. А вот на вопрос решил ответить, отмечая, что ему нравится быть втянутым в разговор:  
\- Да. Не сказать, чтобы я одинок по жизни, но здесь да, один. Нет сейчас тех, кого бы я хотел или мог пригласить с собой. Был у меня друг, и одновременно враг, - тоже любил компанию и выпить, но да теперь он далече. 

\- Как Снайпер и Спай, а?! - подметил Хэви. - А давайте к нам! Больше - лучше! - Хэви определенно приглашал Леншерра за общий стол. Раз уж они и так вместе, то чего возможность-то упускать?

\- Веселее уж точно. Соболезную - враги самые лучшие и верные друзья. Эти не бросят. За это надо выпить, - и Снайпер выпил.

Магнето также поднял кружку и выпил, не сдвигая её с кружками собеседников. Надо было бы ещё встать, но Эрик решил, что ну его - такой пафос - посреди праздника. А прозвища у их друзей боевые. 

\- Что же, можно и пойти. Я тут один, и мне всё равно, куда идти и с кем быть. 

\- Герр Леншерр? - раздался рядом со столом хрипловатый густой голос, и через секунду явился его обладатель: Отто Гюнтер Октавиус лично. И без охраны... которой у него отродясь не было. - Рад видеть вас на нашем национальном празднике. Воистину, кто не был на Октоберфест, тот упустил в жизни самое важное. Вы не один? Позвольте представиться - Доктор Октавиус... - и тут доктор вспомнил, где видел эти лица! - О, а не знакомы ли вы с человеком, называющим себя Медик? Он мой соотечественник. 

\- Медик? - переспросил Хэви, словно призадумавшись, но очень быстро и бодро ответил: - Да, знаем! - он кивнул.

\- А у вас к нему дело или личная месть какая? - ухмыльнувшись, спросил у Октавиуса Снайпер.

Хэви, слыша слова снайпера и согласившись, что враги у медика вполне могут быть, хотел было дать предупреждение, чтобы не смел трогать его любимого доктора, но не успел - как по заказу и даже с радостным восклицанием «Герр Октавиу-у-ус!» на сцену вышел вобнимочку с чёрным одноглазым человеком сам Медик - мужчины явно были счастливы и выпивши. 

\- МЕДИ-ИК! - Хэви привстал (даже несмотря на ненужность этого действия) и помахал рукой, давая понять, что компания собирается здесь. Медик, как обычно, невольно дернулся к голосу и попытался включить леч.пушку, пусть в руках у неё её и не было. Что поделать, рефлексы, рефлексы.

\- Не кричи, мой друг, я здесь... и вы здесь, герр Октавиус, какое счастливое совпадение! - если бы он не был немцем, то наверняка бы уже принялся по-приятельски обнимать Отто, но ограничился протягиванием руки. - Полагаю, вы уже познакомились?

\- Да! - воскликнул Хэви, причем по-русски. - Доктор, это тоже наш друг! - взглядом он указал на Леншерра.

\- Рад знакомству, Медик. Очень приятно, - немец тоже улыбался. - А это наш сотоварищ - Подрывник, или просто Демо!.. не поверите, встретил его прямо на углу здесь!.. - Демо в качестве приветствия мог разве что кружкой махнуть и приземлиться рядом со Снайпером.

\- Вообще-то мы все здесь, - уточнил австралиец, что Медик встретил явно с удивлением. Он не помнил, чтобы звал кого-то, кроме Хэви.

\- Вообще все? - переспросил он с некоторым беспокойством.

Эрик не мог понять, как же он относится к Отто. Он был ему и симпатичен, и неприятен, и интересен, и скучен. А вообще, знал он его мало. И главное, не мог для себя решить - мутант Отто Гюнтер или нет. Но в целом он был куда больше рад видеть сурового нордического арийца, нежели доктора Дума или Мистерио. Ни тот ни другой не вписались бы в атмосферу праздника. 

\- Отто Гюнтер Октавиус мой хороший знакомый, - отрекомендовал его Леншерр, немного преувеличив степень их отношений. - И раз мы все вместе, - Эрик встал, - будет разумно найти ваших друзей. 

\- А кстати, - Отто покосился на узюзюканного мексиканца, затем перевёл взгляд на хозяина Архимеда, - а ваш друг э... Пиро?.. он хотя бы тут снимет маску? - Кстати, сам Отто был без плаща, его ранец все отлично видели, но щупальца были втянуты, и потому не вызывали особых вопросов. 

\- Скорее я вставлю себе бомбу-липучку в глазницу, чем Пиро где-нибудь снимет маску! - прокомментировал Демо, залив в себя с размаху кружку пива.

\- Вы задали очень хороший вопрос, герр Октавиус... могу сказать, во-первых, что не снимет, а во-вторых, что лучше его одного вообще не оставлять, - Медика явно беспокоил факт присутствия Пиро на празднике. Он понимал, что вероятность того, что к концу дня придётся тушить пожар, только что подскочила процентам к девяноста.

\- Если мы все уйдём - стол займут, - обратился к Леншерру Хэви. 

\- Значит пусть народ сюда собирает кто-то маленький и быстрый. Я вижу Скаута, - способность замечать цели у Снайпера была прокачана куда лучше, чем у всех остальных, поэтому для него не составило труда заметить бостонца, ошивающегося у какой-то грудастой дамочки. Но увы, не прошло и минуты, как, покачиваясь на манер "крутого" парня, он подошел к компании, и на щеке у него виднелся отчетливый красный отпечаток женской руки.

\- Йо, мужики, - тем не менее, он улыбался. На грудь-то он попялился!

Магнето и Отто смерили парня взглядом. Несмотря на то, что Гюнтер видел парнишку на фото, он с трудом мог поверить, что этот пацан из их - ветеранов - компании, где всем было тридцать как минимум. Да и походил он больше не на солдата или наёмника, а на шпану из ближайшей подворотни. Но факт был на лицо: Скаут - член команды. И всё же Магнето не удержался от того, чтобы махнуть в себя залпом пол-кружки - юные дарования всегда становились для него источником проблем. Хотя и старые дарования тоже могли похвастаться тем, что досаждали ему преизрядно. 

\- Крепкие ноги и шустрый язык, - Отто улыбнулся. - Кому бегать, как ни молодёжи? Ведь мы пока не в полном составе! А пиво не любит отсутствия полноты. Это напиток чувствительный к мелочам как женщина. 

\- По мне вино куда капризнее, - высказался Леншерр.

\- Капризы и чувственность - разные вещи, друг мой. И если вино становится лучше с годами, то женщины не всегда. 

\- А пиво надо и вовсе пить свежим, иначе прокиснет, - парировал Магнето, вспоминая Мистику. Как она там сейчас? 

\- Да, это точно! - самодовольно воскликнул Скаут. - Как женщины! Я-то уж знаю! (Снайпер издал мрачный смешок) А вы кто? - тоже про нас кино снимать будете? - он заглянул за спину Отто, рассматривая рюкзак того.

\- Наши друзья. Герр Отто Гюнтер Октавиус и... - Медик осознал, что не знал, как зовут второго, но выручил его Хэви:

\- И Герр Леншерр! 

\- Да, да. И тут как-то растерялись наши друзья, а так как ты самый быстрый из нас, не мог бы ты их поискать... особенно Пиро, - последнее доктор словно припечатал, на что Скаут стал отмахиваться:

\- Не, не, я один к этому чокнутому не подойду! Если пойдём, то док, расчехляй пушку! - ему было страшно, но напрямую сказать он это, разумеется, не мог.

\- Да не надо нас искать, - этот голос раздался сзади и на нем разве что таблички большими неоновыми буквами «Я ИЗ ТЕХАСА» не хватало. - Мы здесь, малышка Джейн ушёл отлить, а Спай сам найдётся, когда захочет.

\- Мфф-мфф, - Пиро помахал присутствующим рукой с зажатой в ней вертушкой. Если у всех остальных был худо-бедно повседневный наряд, то Пиро же был обряжен в свой обычный костюм, маску с пироочками, и огнемет со спины тоже никуда не девался. Равно как и пожарный топор с пояса.

\- Пить он не будет, но мы договорились, что никакого огня - ждем фейерверка вечером, да, Пиро?

\- Мфф! - услышав слово «фейерверк», Пиро радостно закивал. Он любил фейерверки.

\- Делл Коннагер, инженер команды, очень приятно, - Инж пожал руки Леншерру и Отто.

Слово «инженер», воспринятое под не первой уже кружкой пива, тут же расположило к Коннагеру и Отто, и Эрика, которые тепло пожали ему руку. Магнето даже как-то и подзабыл, что не любит людей. Но что и говорить, оба злодея любили талантливых людей с опытом, а у инженера кроме таблички «Я ИЗ ТЕХАСА» могла бы быть и вторая: «Решаю проблемы». 

Отто на радостях заказал ещё по два пива каждому за свой счёт, Эрик прибавил к этому делу блюдо с сочной горкой шкварчащих колбасок. Впрочем, так как пища была явно некошерная, он угощал всех, но сам не ел. В общем, праздник шёл как положено, вокруг смеялись и шутили люди, пиво лилось рекой, стояли одурманивающие запахи кушаний, официантки радовали вырезами на платьях.

Внезапно где-то раздалась стрельба. Через секунду ближе, потом взлетели сигнальные ракеты. И тут же компания толстяков за ближайшим столиком выхватила из животов, оказавшихся фальшивыми, какие-то бластеры, также поступила ещё одна компания, и вскоре десятки людей уже лежали или сидели на коленях под прицелом стволов. 

\- Братья и сёстры «Гидры» - вещала с помоста из сдвинутых столов какая-то тварь с жуткой красной рожей. - Взгляните на это жрущее и пьющее стадо! Они хотели быть королями мира! Посмотрите на этих жалких тварей! Лишь мы достойны быть владыками! И я, Йохан Шмидт, поведу вас! Теперь у нас вагон заложников! 

\- Эй, вам особое приглашение? - рядом со столом, где сидели Магнето, Осьминог и ребята из боевой команды, нарисовались двое с бластерами. - На колени быстро. 

Команда переглянулась - кроме Пиро, который обратил своё внимание на ракеты. Столь грубое прерывание праздника им не понравилось, но когда ты под прицелом...

...тут замертво упал один с бластером от переизбытка ножа в спине, и компании открылся улыбающийся француз в вязаной маске.

\- Джентльмены, - и второй получил свой заслуженный хэдшот.

Снайпер хохотнул, извлек из-под стола винтовку и обратился к Медику с Хэви:  
\- Саша и лечпушка в фургоне. Я прикрою, если надо будет - и, не тратя времени зря, принялся целиться в вещающую тварь. 

Красная тварь хоть и горланила, но за происходящим следила и тут же смекнула, что там явно что-то не так. 

\- Квадрат [х] - сопротивление! - похоже, всё поле, предназначенное для праздника, было заранее террористами разбито на сектора. Повинуясь этому прикажу, к столу стали стекаться вооружённые люди.

\- Друг мой, их оружие не из металла. И вокруг слишком мало железа, чтобы я мог быть по-настоящему полезен, - сказал Магнето. 

\- Металл есть в моих щупальцах, - Отто явно понравилось, что его повысили до «друга». - Их сила плюс ваша - и мы победим. Если вы, господа, прикроете нас, - обратился он к бойцам. 

\- Но кто мог подумать, что этот отморозок Шмидт припрётся сюда, ведь он же сейчас мотает очередной пожизненный срок... официально, - Магнето был в расстройстве. - А простые пули его не берут, не тратьте время, Снайпер. Здесь нужно что-то посерьёзнее. 

\- Что, тоже старый знакомый?... - спросил Снайпер, но у Магнето не было возможности ответить - раздался взрыв. В «отморозка» прилетел снаряд, пущенный "малышкой Джейн". 

\- Я вам всем ГОВОРИЛ, что надо быть НАГОТОВЕ, так как ЗДЕСЬ ФАШНИ НЕ ПЕРЕВЕЛОСЬ и ВОЙНА продолжается ВСЕГДА. ЖРИ МОЮ ГРАНАТУ!!! - Солдат пустил ещё три снаряда и принялся перезаряжаться, скрывшись за сортирной будкой. И хотя скармливал он вовсе не гранаты, его это ну нисколечко не волновало.

\- Schnell! - шепнул другу Медик, и тут же был подгребен под Хэви, который бежал, прикрывая собой доктора. Он сильный, он-то всякое выдержит.

Делл тоже воспользовался взрывами и принялся возводить совсем рядом милую турельку в то время, как Пиро пытался у него что-то спросить. 

\- Я не понял про щупальца и металл, но если они у вас есть - расчехляйте быстрее! - воскликнул Демо, извлекая свой «гранатомет» - и как только пронес? Параллельно он выпил ещё пива.

Снайпер методично сносил головы тем, кто угрожал Хэви и Медику.

Взрывы подкинули Йохана Шмидта, заставив нелепо кувыркнуться в воздухе и шлёпнуться в гору пустых баков из-под пива. Однако, несмотря на появление на его красной физиономии копоти, он был цел. А его люди поняли, что сопротивление принимает массовый и организованный характер. И теперь уже подтягивались, соблюдая осторожность, используя складки местности и укрываясь за заложниками. 

Отто же вытянул щупальца и небольшое усилие со стороны Магнето заставило его подняться в воздух. 

\- Осьминоги кошмарны на суше, но в воздухе от них нет спасения! - провозгласил Отто, собирая заложников как грибы и откидывая их в безопасное место. Если кто и сломал руку-ногу, то всё лучше, чем остаться без головы. 

\- Отто, слева! - предупредил Эрик, чувствуя, как пуля обожгла бок и заставила на секунду утратить контроль над полётом Отто Гюнтера.

\- Эрик? - Отто быстро поднялся, используя щупальца. 

\- В порядке, - Магнето лежал на земле, но был жив, хотя бок кровил изрядно. 

\- Мне не нравится, когда портят праздник! - и Отто ринулся в бой без поддержки мутанта. 

Тем временем число людей Шмидта уменьшилось раза в три, а с учётом того, что к месту стала подтягиваться полиция, ситуация для него заметно ухудшилась. 

\- Отступаем! - приказал он, прыгая кузнечиком, уворачиваясь от атак Солдата, благо и скорость, и сила ног позволяли. На ходу он подхватил какую-то девочку лет 14-и, непонятно как пробившуюся на этот алкогольный праздник. 

\- А ну ИДИ СЮДА, ЛИЧИНКА! - Солдат мчался за ним, бросив на землю пушку и взяв вместо неё лопату. На девочку лет четырнадцати ему было глубоко наплевать.

Затем раздался смех. Смех зловещий, довольный. Это вернулись Хэви, Медик и Саша. О, Саша была рада попасть на этот алкогольный праздник с кровавой примесью и теперь косила оставшихся бандитов с превеликой радостью. А так как за Хэви шёл Медик вместе со своей лечебной пушкой, то русскому большому мужику было абсолютно наплевать, что в него стреляют.

\- МЕЕДИИИК! - раздался голос бостонского пацана - определенно нахождение в эпицентре событий не очень хорошо повлияло на его здоровье.

Снайпер едва-едва высунулся из позиции, взяв опять же из-под стола банку с Очень Подозрительной Жидкостью.  
\- Не берут тебя, говоришь, пули.  
Дождавшись, пока Шмидт промчится достаточно близко, он метнул баночку в злодея. И опять же, хэдшот. Красивый хэдшот.

Красный череп остановился, оттёр лоб. Посмотрел на мчащегося к нему солдата. Посмотрел на Снайпера.  
\- Издеваетесь, мрази? - В его руках появился меч. - Сейчас наступит моя очередь смеяться. - И он двинулся навстречу солдату, решив, что это явно не Капитан Америка, и порубить его в капусту будет несложно. Девчонкой он прикрывал спину, перекинув её через плечо. Бедная девица морщилась от едкого запаха, пропитавшего мундир красного. 

\- А то, - Снайпер нехорошо засмеялся, отвечая этим самым на вопрос террорюги. 

Солдат же явно считал, что он Капитан Америка, так как продолжал мчаться с лопатой наперевес.

Магнето посмотрел на меч Черепа, скрипнул зубами. Опять пластик. Всё, он стал слишком стар! Век металла ушёл. Пластик, пластик, пластик. Бетон. Асфальт. Полиэтилен. Целофан. Стекло. Оргстекло. Керамика. Людям больше не нужен металл. И он, Магнето, динозавр, доживающий свой никому не нужный век. Старик почувствовал, что от подобных мыслей нехорошо - слишком нехорошо! - сжимается сердце. 

Тем временем Отто работал щупальцами, разбрасывая подонков как надоевшие игрушки.  
\- Мы с ними закончили! - провозгласил он, снося башку очередному выродку. - И стоит убраться отсюда, если мы не хотим выслушивать вопросы людей в форме! 

\- Эй, держись тут! - Демо был около Магнето, хотя прикрывать его было, кроме как самим собой, решительно нечем. - МЕДИК!

\- Уберзаряд готов! - кликнул Медик Хэви, но тот лишь указал на девочку:

\- Доктор, маленькая!

\- Понял! Скаут! Беги! - и, хоть случалось это чуть чаще, чем никогда, Убер был подарен Скауту, который тут же, даже не разгоняясь, тоже в каком-то странном полете накинулся на Красночерепа, выдирая девчонку у того из руку и прикрывая её, сам сворачиваясь на манер ёжика. 

Как раз в этот момент Солдат добрался до Шмидта и рубанул лопатой, попадая и по тому, и по Скауту, и кабы не Убер, парня бы точно убило. Но так он только отлетел в сторону, продолжая крепко держать девицу.

Череп грязно выругался, видя, как у него увели заложницу. Однако от атаки солдата ушёл легко.  
\- Недоносок, - меч взлетел и опустился молнией. - Я один перебью вас всех! Мои способности во много раз превышают человеческие! 

Отто спешил к месту схватки, понимая, что всё равно не успевает. К счастью его подтолкнул Леншерр, и под меч Черепа попало одно из его щупалец, которое заизвивалось на земле, отрубленное. 

\- Э.. привет? Жарко здесь, да? - теперь, когда они были в относительной безопасности и Скаут практически лежал на девочке (эй, он же её прикрывал!), бостонец мог почувствовать, что несмотря на ароматы Снайпера, у него был явный и твердый стояк в штанах. Ну, то, что девочке четырнадцать, на ней ведь не написано, да?... - тебе лучше бежать, а то мы сейчас тут этого мудилу взорвём, он разлетится, заляпает тебя кровью!... - поднявшись, он протянул руку девчонке.

Солдат увернулся... ну как, почти увернулся, ему всего-то срезало пол-руки. Медик быстро исправил эту ситуацию.

\- НЕ сможешь с оторванной БАШКОЙ! - Солдат определённо считал себя Капитаном Америкой.

\- Раздатчик готов! - воскликнул Инженер, чем незамедлительно воспользовался Подрывник:

\- РРРАЗОЙДИТЕСЬ!! - в Черепа полетели очень взрывающиеся штучки, а к раздатчику присосался Пиро. 

Девочка взвизгнула, вскочила и кинулась прочь с криками «Полиция! На помощь!» 

Череп прыгал кузнечиком, пару взрывающихся штук он даже отбил назад мечом. 

А Отто кричал, что тот ответит ему за щупальце, но пока что ему приходилось не только кричать, но и искать укрытие, понимая, что разошедшиеся ребята могут и его укокошить под горячую руку. 

\- П... пока! Увидимся, как разберемся с этим плохим парнем, а?!... хе-хе... эта чика уже моя, - наивно подумал Скаут, прежде чем снова взяться за мячики. Пиро, подзарядившись, поливал Черепа огнем. Снайпер и Инж пили пиво, и Делл Конагер жалел, что не взял дробовик. Солдат грязно ругался и размахивал лопатой, кидая в Черепа камни. Демо продолжал делать то, что у него лучше всего получалось. 

А вот Медик и Хэви явно выжидали, и при этом Медик ещё и не давал соратникам умереть. И после слов «Убер готов» зажегшиеся красным цветом русский спокойно подошел к Черепу сзади, схватил этого кузнечика за плечи и попытался свернуть тому шею.

Хэви стоило удивиться, шея гада сворачиваться не желала. Никак. Силы Хэви не хватало на это несложное, в общем-то, действие. Однако Йохан смекнул, что ребята здесь собрались серьёзные и конец его может быть близок, даже несмотря на все сверхчеловеческие силы и способности. 

\- Сдаюсь, - прохрипел он. 

\- Дави гада! - прошипел Отто, размахивая тремя с половиной щупальцами. 

Магнето же молчал - его накрыла депрессия.

Не успел Хэви ничего решить (а он был удивлен, еще как!), как из пламени вышел опаленный Спай и молча, опять же сзади воткнул в Йохана нож-бабочку. Уж что-что, а это срабатывало всегда.

Убер-заряд закончился. 

Череп дёрнулся, но рана, нанесённая столь профессионально, начала затягиваться на глазах. 

\- Да его ножичком не взять! - посадить его на бочку с порохом! - злился Отто. 

\- Сука! Ты предал нас всех! Весь наш злодейский клуб! - хрипел Череп, скашивая взгляд. Вырваться он мог, но не пытался, всё ещё рассчитывая, что кроме Спая здесь больше нет таких уж... а каких? Похоже, здесь все такие принципиальные - привыкли доводить дело до конца. 

\- ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ?! - Солдат развернулся к Отто. - ПРЕДАТЕЛИ жить НЕ должны! Я РАЗБЕРУСЬ с тем, какой ты... - и тут в каску Солдата прилетела баночка, заставив того принюхиваться и нервно озираться.

\- Мфф-мфф, - недобро сказал Пиро, подходя к Черепу с топором наперевес. Он был очень расстроен, что тот помешал фейерверку.

\- Я уже давно не плачу взносы в этом клубе неудачников, - фыркнул Отто, игнорируя рвение Солдата, вектор которого менялся слишком непредсказуемо. 

\- Джентльмены, я чувствую, что вы наёмники, раз так, мы можем договориться! - Череп сменил тактику, прикидывая, как бы ему половчее свалить Хеви, чтобы он снёс как можно больше своих товарищей. 

\- Господа, самое время делать ноги, - Отто, видя приближающихся копов, взял щупальцами расклеившегося Эрика. - И доктора сюда! И все сваливаем отсюда! 

\- О, да, будут защищать права человека, - с ядовитым омерзением выдал Медик, замечая состояние Леншерра и направляясь к нему с лечением. Сваливать же никто из наёмников явно не собирался.

\- Джентльмены, - спокойно и с улыбкой сказал Спай, - я согласен с предложением начать переговоры. Пусть их начнёт Пиро.

И Пиро, подойдя вплотную, принялся говорить с Йоханом Шмидтом посредством топора. Хэви выдал что-то вроде «у-у» и отошел в сторонку. 

Череп ожидал, что Хэви продолжит держать его, и он сметёт и Пиро, и Спая, бросив его через себя, и много ещё кого помнёт, но тут ему осталось одно - делать ноги, уворачиваясь от топора, пока эти ноги не обрубили.Полиция, открывшая огонь (как всегда не сильно разбираясь, кто прав и кто нет), невольно помогла ему, потому что под огнём оказались и солдаты удачи, и Отто Гюнтер.

\- Прошу прощения?... пропустите?... откуда в этих кустах рояль?... - продираясь сквозь толпу и заграждения, хрупкая на вид девушка в фиолетовом платье и очках подошла к старшему из полицейских и шепнула ему на ушко кое-что, что должно было мигом, немедленно, и окончательно оставить наемников и их друзей в покое. Черепа можно было забрать.

Пиро, пробитый пулями, упал на землю:  
\- МФФДИК!

И если бы метким пинком Демо не прикрыл столом (опрокинув, правда, пиво) соратников, то медика пришлось бы звать и им. Ну, и Хэви чиркануло. 

\- Отставить стрельбу! Брать только этого урода в красном! - скомандовал офицер после приказа девушки. Копы кинулись в погоню, но догнать человека, способного бежать со скоростью автомобиля - можно ли? 

Магнето тем временем заморгал, посмотрел на медика, смахнул слезу:  
\- Я отжившее звено, - простонал он. 

\- Не всё так плохо, - Отто, наблюдая за салочками в исполнении полиции и Черепа, подошёл к Магнето. - У вас остались отличные ученики. И я слышал, недавно появились новые? Так что отживать вам, герр Леншерр, рано. 

\- А, они о нём позаботятся, - махнул рукой Демо, направившись к выжившим палаткам - там ещё было пиво!

\- МММФДИИИК! - настойчиво повторил Пиро, прежде чем быть исцеленным.

\- Без вас обоих всё бы было куда трагичнее, - обратился Медик к Леншерру и Отто. - Не думайте о себе дурно, герр Леншерр, вы только что спасли тысячи людей!

\- И среди них десятки... сотни мутантов, - сказал куда-то в сторону Спай, закуривая, вызвав этой фразой у Медика недоумение.

\- Я не понимаю, при чём здесь мутанты... о, герр Октавиус, боюсь, щупальце я вернуть не смогу, обратитесь с этим к нашему инженеру. Но впечатление они производят потрясающее!..

\- Мисс Полинг! О, мисс Полинг! - замахал руками Скаут, подбегая к девушке.

\- Сам сделаю новое - лучше прежнего, - участие знакомого человека, ставшего сегодня ещё ближе, было приятно. 

Эрик кивнул, встал на ноги.  
\- Мы здесь без надобности дальше. Полиция и скорая сделают всё, что нужно. Мсье Спай, а откуда вы знаете про мутантов? И как определили их среди всех, кто здесь есть? 

\- В моей работе весьма полезно знать, - он сделал ударение на последнее слово, и при этом держался, как обычно, пафосно и продолжал курить. - И определять не нужно, когда знаешь. В конце концов, вместе на одной планете живём, - он явно намекал на то, что могли понять только люди просвещенные.

В этом плане Медик был... просвещен, но по-своему. 

\- Я совсем ничего не понимаю, - раздраженно сказал он, но Хэви тут же улучшил ему настроение, сгребя к себе:

\- Мы в любом случае молодцы!

\- Я вспомнил, черт возьми, я вспомнил, кто вы, мистер Октавиус! - техасец подошел к компании. - Признаюсь, сам не верил, что идея выгорит, но черт возьми, я готов сожрать свою каску! Взрывы! Взрывы всё делают лучше, да, Пиро?

\- Мфф-мфф, - расстроено сказал тот.

\- А, сделаем домашние фейерверки!..

Так, с шуточками и прибауточками, компания покинула пострадавший праздник. Теперь у них был свой Октоберфест - ведь если есть пиво и друзья, то праздник будет в любой день и любом месте. Главное, не увлекаться. Хотя... иногда ведь можно, правда? 

Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, озорно подмигнули звёзды, уступившее позже место кокетке Венере, продолжавшей взирать на этот маленький сугубо мужской междусобойчик.

К вечеру Отто отбыл в Швецию - обналичить кое-какие счета, а после он намеревался отправиться сперва в Южную Африку на отдых, а оттуда в Японию по делам. Эрик, расставшийся с Отто как с лучшим другом, отправился назад в США, где его ждали новые ученики и новая волна борьбы за дело свобод всех мутантов. Наёмники вернулись в Туфорт. И Скаут играл на рояле "Собачий вальс" для мисс Полинг.


End file.
